


En las Sombras

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 2019, Crossover, M/M, MiloShipFest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Afrodita llega al pub "Carmilla." La reina a despertado y él tiene que salvar a quien más ama de.MiloShipFest 2019Crossover con Crónicas Vampiricas
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 1





	En las Sombras

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Anne Rice y Masami Kurumada. Hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este Fanfic fue escrito para el MiloShipFest 2019 y publicado en Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix y Scarletrose.

**En las Sombras**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Había llegado al pub, uno de esos que se acostumbraba para nuestras reuniones, para mezclarnos con ellos. Siempre llevaban un nombre relacionado con figuras sobresalientes en el arte sobre nosotros. En este caso el Carmilla, que dependiendo la época del año era también llamado Millarca o Mircalla.  
  
  
Aparque la motocicleta y entre al lugar, me quite la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y los lentes negros, el asfixiante pub olía a cerveza, vino, cócteles, cigarros, hierba y claro... A sangre fresca.  
  
  
Tome una mesa en un rincón alejado de la pista de baile y el alboroto que hacían los mortales, lo había buscado por horas hasta dar con él. No lo había visto en cincuenta años... Desde que me abandonó.  
  
  
Escuche claramente unos latidos que nunca podría olvidar. Mi hijo, mi amante. Levante la vista y lo vi a lo lejos sentado a la mesa con dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. Estruje la servilleta que había bajo mi mano con violencia, al punto de dejar un camino sinuoso hecho por mis uñas contra la madera redonda.  
  
  
Ellos reían ¿Será que no eran conscientes del peligro en el que estábamos? Recordé sus crisis al percibir y escuchar a los demás. Cerré mi puño y lleve mi mano a mi cara intentando disipar mis pensamientos de celos. Estuve tentado a irme y dejarlos ahí a su suerte.  
  
  
Intente ponerle atención a lo que decían los demás. Pero era algo incomprensible y de repente escuche gritos y sentí dolor. Sentí el fuego tomar a los demás. En ese momento me levante, ya no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, no importaba si ese desagradable y repugnante sujeto terminaba yendo con nosotros o esa chica, que a medida de que avance me fui dando cuenta de su corta edad. Si este fuera un establecimiento común ni siquiera habría pasado de la baya.  
  
  
"Vámonos" dije sin siquiera intentar saludarlos o advertirles por lo menos de mi presencia allí. La cara de él lo dijo todo. No sabía que yo estaba ahí. De verdad este sujeto había apagado toda conexión con nosotros. No sabía nada de nada.  
  
  
"Afrodita..." su cara de sorpresa en cuestión de segundos se transformó en indignación y después en enfado.  
  
  
"He dicho vámonos Milo" dije con voz desafiante y autoritaria, lo sentí temblar ligeramente.  
  
  
Se quedó estupefacto viéndome sin mover un musculo, eso de alguna manera izo hervir mi sangre con algo parecido a la ira. De verdad en su semblante podía darme cuenta de que no planeaba el volver a verme nunca más.  
De nuevo quise dejarlo, pero los gritos de agonía en mi cabeza me lo impidieron, no soportaría ver a mi hermosa criatura envuelta en llamas muriendo ante mis ojos, no podía ver que alguien lo matase, preferiría matarlo yo mismo en todo caso. Lo así fuertemente de su mano, si hubiera querido se la había podido arrancar ahí mismo.  
Lo obligue a caminar.  
  
  
“¿A qué has venido?” dijo con un temblor en la voz.  
  
  
“¿En serio no lo escuchas? Milo, están muriendo por todas partes. Ella despertó y está haciendo una _quema_ una _limpia_. Se ha llevado a Lestat y ha estado acabando con quien se encuentra de nuestra raza. No se sabe por qué los mata o por que los deja vivos. Debemos huir de aquí, está cerca.” Voltee a verlo y lo que vi en sus ojos fue incredulidad, pero al analizarme de nuevo se dibujó el pánico y la sorpresa en ellos. Yo le había contado antes lo que había escuchado de _La Madre_ y _El padre._  
  
  
“Debo llevarlos… a Dionisio y Melea… debo hacerlo…” se dio la vuelta y los contemple de nuevo, nos habían seguido a una considerable distancia, él debía de saber quién era yo. Por medio de la mente le dije al chico que nos acompañarían, que estuviesen tranquilos, que los sacaría de allí. No les mostré el horror y genocidio que había allá afuera, no quería que vieran y sintieran el horror y dolor colectivo de nuestra raza.  
  
  
Y lo sentí, un golpe de energía, un aturdimiento mental. Ella estaba ahí, había llegado hasta nosotros debíamos irnos. Ellos lo sintieron momentos después. El aturdimiento vino acompañado de un zumbido, Milo trató de correr hacia ellos pero ya era tarde. Al darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí se quedaron petrificados del miedo a tan abrumadora sensación. Ella se aferró a él y este había pasado sus brazos alrededor de ella. En ese momento ardieron. Milo grito sus nombres o eso me pareció al verlo abrir la boca y articular palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar debido al zumbido en mis oídos. Fije mi vista en ellos, aunque ya solo eran una pila de cenizas con sus formas definidas, no había ya nada en ellos, no los pude escuchar o sentir más. Eso en parte me tranquilizaba, se habían ido sin dolor alguno, no habían tenido la oportunidad de siquiera darse cuenta que habían ardido, simplemente dejaron de existir en segundos. No quedaba ni una parte de su conciencia entre esas cenizas.  
  
  
Jale a Milo impidiéndole llegar asta ellos, teníamos que irnos de inmediato, no podía si quiera dejar que se despidiese de ese cascaron que asemejaba la forma de sus acompañantes.  
Lo lleve a la salida esquivando a los que entraban desesperados buscando un refugio, me dieron lastima no sabían que adentro del lugar solo encontrarían la muerte, era su propio mausoleo. Ella lo había decidido así.  
Al cruzar la puerta la vi, era hermosa, más de lo que me había imaginado cuando me contaron sobre nuestra madre, la primera, la portadora del germen sagrado, del secreto de nuestra existencia. Nuestra reina.  
Su piel pálida era perfecta, sus labios rojos, su figura, sus curvas. Su rostro parecía imperturbable, enmarcado perfectamente por sus negras trenzas. Y entonces lo vi, a su costado, como su consorte tomado a la fuerza estaba mi bello y amado Lestat. Quise ir hacia él, pero sabía que no tenía si quiera la oportunidad de llegar a un metro de distancia.  
  
  
Entonces paso, él me miro y me reconoció, había tenido la dicha de gozar de su amor tiempo atrás. Levanto un brazo hacia mí y una lagrima sanguinolenta rodo por su mejilla. Y lo supe, me estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar. Solo tendría una. Mande al cuerno la motocicleta, no me serviría de nada. Tendría que hacer el truco que me había enseñado mi creadora, solo lo había hecho una única vez con ella, pero tendría que apelar a mi memoria y a mi poder. Tome a Milo entre mis brazos y corrí un par de pasos para después saltar y elevarme en el cielo, cerré los ojos pensando en sus palabras concéntrate en el lugar al que quieres ir y estarás ahí en minutos eso hice. Pensé y me concentre en una finca que tenía en Escocia, fue el lugar más apropiado que encontré para nosotros en ese momento. Estaba alejado, tenía un gran sótano y había pocas personas trabando ahí.  
  
  
Debo admitir que en el aterrizaje no fui tan bueno como en el despegue, di directo al suelo y Milo a quien había llevado entre mis brazos, salió despedido hacia un árbol. Quedo algo aturdido, pero no había tiempo. Ni para aturdirse ni ara quedarse de rodillas entre la tierra. Me levante y de nuevo fui a por él tomándolo en mis brazos fui directo a la entrada del sótano que tenía lugar en un lateral de la finca, después de una pesada puerta de madera de hoja doble.  
  
  
Deposite a Milo en el piso del lugar y me quede con la espalda en la pared apoyando mi cabeza y respirando profundamente, una risa de hilaridad me invadió.  
  
  
Mi voz resonaba en esas paredes de dura piedra labrada rústicamente. Pasamos la noche ahí.  
  
  
Milo no me perdono por un tiempo, las primeras noches as paso llorando por Dionisio y su pequeña Melea. Casi culpándome del ascenso de nuestra reina y el fuego que vino con ella. Le pedí que abriera de nuevo su mente a con los nuestros y el horror que escucho y vio no le dejo lugar a dudas de que me había arriesgado por él, como un cachorro abandonado busco refugio en mis brazos a la tercera noche.  
  
  
_“Cierra tu mente ahora” le ordene después de ver lo descompuesto que se ponía, nunca le gusto esa conexión entre los de nuestra raza y ahora mucho menos._  
  
  
Trate de mantenerme comunicado con los demás, de ver a los humanos, pero al igual que Milo, no lo soporte mucho. Los gritos de los mortales me llenaba de pena, su dolor me hacia entristecer. Las mujeres siendo obligadas a matar a sus esposos e hijos. Yo había matado violadores antes, con el único afán de librar a mis hermosas mujeres mortales de predadores enfermos. Pero esta matanza era indiscriminada, la primera de nosotros, como pude averiguar después gracias a una conexión con David, estaba acabando con todo lo que ella consideraba iba en contra de su nuevo mundo.  
  
  
Otra cosa que me atormentaba era el hecho de no poder ir en ayuda de mi querido Marius, yo era mucho más joven y había preferido ir en busca de Milo, cuando supe que estaba atrapado en una tumba de hielo llore de angustia, pero sabía que no podía dejar solo a Milo, no así como estaba, por mucho que me doliera, me fastidiara y me hiciera enojar, él acababa de perder a su amante y compañero de cincuenta años.  
  
  
“Desviste odiarme demasiado” le expresé volteando a verlo recostado en la pared a mi izquierda “Para haberme dejado” de repente sentí su partida con el mismo dolor de esa noche en la que ya no volvió.  
  
  
“Te equivocas…” me miró fijamente en esa oscuridad en la que tan bien podíamos ver “Me fui porque te amaba demasiado, porque era un amor que me lastimaba. Odiaba compartirte y un día no lo soporte más, siempre supe que no era el único en tu corazón, pero me dolía, cada vez, me dolía un poco más.” No dije nada, no sabía que palabras decir. Por primera vez desde que lo cree no me sentía más sabio que él “¿Nunca te ha pasado? Amar tanto a alguien”  
  
  
“Si…”  
  
  
“Había tomado la decisión de irme, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Conocí a Dionisio meses antes y lo convertí meses después de que me fui. Él fue mi ancla, para no volver a ti. Me aferre a él todo este tiempo… lo amé, y ya no está.” No dije nada, si él quería sacar su dolor que lo hiciera, aunque me doliera a mi “Hice a Melea para él. Quería descansar, enterrarme. Pero él no, así que no pude pedirle ir conmigo a la tumba por tiempo indefinido. Lo amaba y le di una compañera. Ellos irían a por mí cuando yo estuviese listo para volver” soltó un suspiro tan profundo que pareció un lamento de dolor “¿Lo has sentido? Las ganas de enterrarte”  
  
  
“No” estaba tan ocupado viajando, viendo y viviendo los cambios de la humanidad que no tenía tiempo de pensar en enterrarme ¿Para qué? Si lo quería ver todo, a veces lo hacía de la mano de mi hermoso Lestat.  
  
  
“Además” volvió a hablar alejándome de mis recuerdos del mundo “Si no tenía el valor para hacerlo sentí que podía intentar tener lo que tú tienes… con Shun.”  
  
  
El corazón se me encogió al recordar a Shun. En mi vida como inmortal solo había convertido a dos Vampiros, Shun y Aldebaran.  
Con Shun me encontraba desde que lo deje ir, en lugares públicos, teatros, cines, etcétera, hasta que los pub de vampiros aparecieron y nuestras reuniones comenzaron a ser ahí, siempre nos veíamos una o varias veces cada año. Él tenía un nuevo compañero, un Ruso, que por supuesto nunca conocí, ya que nunca lo llevo a nuestras reuniones. Aldebaran por otro lado, había sido el primero a quien convirtiese y el primero en dejarme, aun lo recuerdo _pidiéndome_ que lo dejase ir, mas siempre estuve convenido que fue más un _aviso_ de que se iba. ¿Quién era yo para detenerlo? Si desde un principio admire su valor para enfrentar la vida. Con él todo era diferente, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que nos separamos, pero nos manteníamos en contacto. A donde iba lo buscaba, un indicio una señal de que había estado él ahí. Solía dejarme un grabado en alguna roca o monumento, mi nombre junto al suyo y la fecha en la que estuvo ahí. Esa era la señal de que estaba bien y de que además había estado en ese lugar pensando en mí. Yo de igual forma dejaba bajo su inscripción, una mía de su nombre junto al mío y la fecha, ara que él supiera que lo llevaba conmigo y lo amaba.  
  
  
El miedo me atenazo ¿Estarían bien mis otros hijos? Shun nunca perdía la conexión con los demás de nuestra especie. Y tena un compañero al cual cuidar, no creí que se arriesgase. Aldebaran por otro lado, tenía un instinto tan acertado, un don. Siempre sabía lo que pasaba aun ante que yo. Confiaba en que solo o acompañado estuviese a salvo.  
  
  
Por otra parte estaba mi creadora. Mi amada Bianca. No la veía desde que decidimos ir en caminos diferentes. ¿Estaría a salvo, estaría con alguien? Sentí un deseo de salir corriendo a buscarla. De gritar su nombre al viento para que este en un acto de compasión le susurrase que la buscaba. A veces lo odiaba, el hecho de que no pudiese haber una conexión entre progenitores - vástagos. Podíamos ver a través de los demás, excepto a través de quien amábamos tanto como para llevarlo a nuestro rincón de eternidad.  
  
  
  
Extendí mi brazo hacia Milo para que viniese hacia mí y así lo hizo. Lo senté sobre una de mis piernas y recargue mi barbilla sobre su hombro, escuche su corazón agitarse. Estábamos débiles, pero y lo quería poseer y él me amaba después de todo. Acerque mi boca a su cuello y enterré mis colmillos en su piel, la desgarre y pronto la sangre mano llenándome de un profundo placer y éxtasis que no había sentido desde que se había ido.  
  
  
Cuando termine le ofrecí mi pecho, él tenía la costumbre de morderme cerca del corazón. Sonrió ara mí y así lo hizo se inclinó y sentí sus dientes afilados como agujas traspasar mi pecho y succionar mi sangre, lo escuche gemir en éxtasis, como antes. Volvimos a hacer el amor.  
  
  
Habíamos pasado días en ese lugar, en una inmundicia de cadáveres de ratas, que era lo único que habíamos podido comer.  
  
  
Hasta que una noche me llego como un flechazo unas visiones y un mensaje de mi amado Lestat. Todo había terminado, la quema había llegado a su fin, la Reina de los Condenados había muerto y una Bruja pelirroja había tomado su lugar. Sentí tristeza por mi reina, tan hermosa que sentí que la habría podido amar, si no nos estuviese cazando en nuestro encuentro. Pero también sentí un gran alivio de saber que ya éramos libres. Se lo comunique a Milo.  
  
  
La alegría y el deseo de ver a mi amado Lestat me estaban gobernando. Saldríamos a cazar para restablecer nuestras fuerzas y después iría a encontrarme con él. A ver a mi hermoso Marius. A buscar a mi amada Bianca, a Shun y Aldebaran. Tena irrefrenables deseos de ver y estar cerca de mis hermosas criaturas.  
  
  
Tome a Milo de la mano y lo lleve a las escaleras. La culpa me atenazo el corazón, en medio de mi felicidad y mis deseos de búsqueda, él no podía tener esa dicha, había visto irse a sus dos amores Dionisio y Melea. A caso me odiaría por mi felicidad, por mi deseo de verlos de nuevo y mi esperanza de que estuviesen bien. Apreté su mano en señal de que estaba con él, de que no lo dejaría. No importa lo que pasara, si seguía conmigo o se enterraba. Yo estaría ahí con él. Ya no permitiría que se fuese de mi lado otra vez, le bese.  
  
  
Abrí las puestas de doble hoja y lo primero que vi al salir fue la Luna, la hermosa, redonda y plateada Luna. Al fin estábamos juntos de nuevo, cuanto la había extrañado, Mi eterna compañera. Unas lágrimas de sangre bajaron por mi mejilla de felicidad al verla y sentirla. La mire un poco más, antes de tomar a Milo en mis brazos y alejarme del suelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fin**


End file.
